Momentos
by Hagastian
Summary: Ellos tienen toda una historia en común y millones de momentos y vivencias que relatar. Drabbles Rusia/China para musa hetaliana.
1. Momento incierto

**Disclaimer**: Para hacerle un bien al mundo, reconozco que los personajes no son míos. Mi única posesión es la historia.

Esto es más que nada para agrupar todos los drabbles del concurso de musa hetaliana. Así será más ordenado(?) y bueh, está agrupado por parejas. Por lo tanto, las series de drabbles de aquí son solamente de Iván y de Yao. No estarán conectados, lo único en común es que son desde las 100 hasta las 600 palabras.

* * *

**Título:** Momento incierto.

**Palabras:** 312.

**Prompt:** Sin esperanzas de un amanecer.

**Nota:** Mención a la Caída de la Unión Soviética.

* * *

Rusia mirará al vacío durante varias horas.

Si bien los eventos que desatarían su caída no ocurrirían en un solo día, para el ruso ver todo lo que había construido derrumbarse será como si hubiera sido todo de golpe. Primero sus hermanas se iban, después los bálticos. Y antes, mucho antes, China había tomado la decisión de un comunismo diferente y lentamente se había alejado de su lado.

Más que nunca, se sentirá solo y abandonado.

Mirará hacía atrás y tratará de buscar una respuesta a su situación. Aunque Rusia jamás se cuestiona lo que hace, en aquel momento será inevitable preguntarse si lo hizo bien, en qué fallo. Pero la respuesta no le llegará jamás y se hundirá en su propio vacío y dolor.

—Estoy solo —murmurará un día a la nada, sus labios rompiéndose con la palabra que siempre había temido.

—Sí, aru —dirá China a sus espaldas, de la nada, abriendo la puerta del cuarto en el que Rusia se había escondido del mundo para rebozarse de su dolor—. Tu Unión ha caído.

Que China se lo diga será una estaca que difícilmente podrá sacarse del pecho y del alma.

El chino avanzará por el cuarto y se sentará en la cama donde Rusia yace perdido.

—Tienes que levantarte —mencionará sin mirarle a los ojos—. Ahora tendrás que ser sencillamente Rusia, no la URSS.

Sonará fácil en las palabras del oriental, pero en ese minuto, para Rusia, todo estará perdido. Él, que había logrado tener a una cantidad inigualable de países bajo su mando, ahora se tenía solo a sí mismo. Y si quiera eso, porque cuando la caída de todo lo que había construido con pasión se derrumbara, no tendrá esperanza en volver a levantarse ¿Tendría sentido intentarlo? ¿Para qué si volvería a caer?

En aquel momento de su existencia, vivirá en la más absoluta oscuridad.


	2. Difusa unión

**Título: **Difusa unión**.**

**Palabras:** 148.

**Prompt:** Tetris.

**Nota:** Ese juego...es una obsesión que te chupa la vida. Rly.

* * *

Ellos son como un tetris, se repite Iván mientras juega con el aparatito y la canción de éste le inunda el alma. Son así, él y Yao porque sus vidas se asemejan a las piezas que parte encajando con exagerada facilidad; ya que dentro de todas sus diferencias los dos se llevan bien y saben tratar al otro. O al menos lo intentan con la esperanza rebozando sus corazones. Y es allí cuando las piezas se vuelven más complicadas de unir, porque hay vacíos y pensamientos que son imposibles de comprender sin importan cuánto lo intenten.

Son como un tetris, se vuelve a repetir aún jugando, porque cuando logran romper todo lo que les separa y unirse, la línea que ambos arman desaparece. Y aunque ganan puntos con ello, tienen que comenzar desde cero. Pero al menos, han logrado acercarse durante un instante y eso es algo importante.


	3. Quizás

**Título: **Quizás.

**Claim|Prompt: **Rusia/China | ¿Crees que hubiera sido diferente?

**Nota:** Gracias a la Nemï por haber heho ese rol conmigo. Que si no, esto no habría salido. Así que gran parte de este drabble, le pertenece(?).

* * *

— ¿Crees que hubiera sido diferente, Yao?

El chino no necesita preguntar exactamente a qué se refiere Rusia con aquello. Lo sabe, incluso aún si no tiene conocimiento completo de la vida del ruso que ahora apoya la cabeza en sus piernas. Se refiere a todo, a sus vidas, a sus condiciones de naciones, a sus relaciones y al pasado que en algún minuto se juntó para ambos. Pero especialmente, se refiere a las decisiones que tomaron en momentos críticos.

Suspira con algo de dolor mientras piensa en alguna respuesta a esa pregunta que él mismo se ha hecho durante años. Acaricia sin ser consciente, el cabello de Iván que se enreda en sus dedos con soltura.

—No lo sé, aru —responde al fin, vacilante—. Es complicado saberlo aún cuando ya hemos hecho un camino. Las posibilidades son infinitas, Iván.

El ruso hace un ruido extraño con la garganta que para el oriental es imposible de identificar.

—Preguntarse el si hubiera, es inevitable. Pero creo que es mejor contentarse con lo que hemos hecho, aru —continua después de una calmada pausa—. ¿Tiene sentido amargarse por un pasado que no podemos cambiar y que conforma ahora nuestro futuro, aru?

Nuevamente Iván hace un ruido con la garganta, esta vez Yao es capaz de reconocer en aquello un bufido que vaga entre alegría y la frustración. Logra llegar a la conclusión de que está inconforme con la respuesta que entregó.

— ¿Te gustaría cambiarlo, aru?

Iván le mira, girando su cabeza un poco para poder verle a los ojos.

—A veces.

Yao no necesita esforzarse para ver entre el cabello que le obstruye disfrutar de los ojos violetas del ruso para poder sentir su mirada cargada de emociones intensas, destacando entre ellas la tristeza. Tampoco es necesario que piense en las razones, basta con ver a Iván para darse cuenta del porqué de ese deseo: Su historia completa está llena de cambios que podría hacer.

Lo suponía, después de todo es normal. Él también ha deseado lo mismo innumerables veces.

—No tiene sentido que nos amarguemos, Iván —concluye con una suave sonrisa, acariciando aún el cabello del ruso—. El pasado es algo que no podemos cambiar, aru —se detiene, sopesando sus palabras y pensando en lo que va a decir a continuación—. Pero podemos mejorar nuestro futuro.

Ambos miran el atardecer, esperando creer que hacen lo correcto.


	4. Temores rusos

**Título: **Temores rusos.

**Claim|Prompt: **Rusia/China | Acupuntura.

**Advertencias:** Humor fail 8D.

* * *

— ¿Estás seguro de esto, Yao?

Lo único que estaba en su campo de visión era el techo de la habitación del chino. Iván estaba acostado boca arriba y con el torso completamente desnudo.

—Claro que sí, aru —confirmó el chino desde la otra punta de la habitación. Iván sintió su voz acercarse de a poco y no tardó mucho para que su rostro le mirara con una sonrisa—. ¿Tienes miedo, acaso?

El ruso dejó que su mirada se llenara de negación ante aquellas palabras. No tenía miedo, claro que no; sencillamente todo eso lo ponía nervioso. Muy nervioso cabe añadir; obviamente a Yao, eso no le pasó desapercibido y le sonreía con burla cuando termino por fin, de acercársele.

Yao se acomodó a su lado y con calma sus manos comenzaron a recorrer el cuerpo del otro, tanteando ciertos lugares específicos que para cualquier persona no tendrían mayor significancia. Sus dedos se movían con habilidad sobre la blanca piel rusa y sus ojos no perdían de vista ninguna reacción que Iván tuviese.

Después de unos minutos, se rió con ligereza.

—Iván, cálmate. Esto tiene que relajarte, no estresarte más de lo que ya estás, aru —dijo con algo de preocupación (aunque seguía sonriendo con evidente burla y diversión). Sus manos se despegaron de la piel del de ojos lila y escarbaron en una bandeja que tenía a su lado—. Voy a comenzar.

—Yao…

Pero el chino le cortó la réplica antes de que si quiera la comenzara.

—Iván, ya hablamos de esto. Es acupuntura. Soy yo quién te la hace, aru. No te pasará nada —regañó aunque sus ojos brillaban divertidos. Tener a Rusia así, temeroso de las pequeñas agujas que colocaría en su piel no era algo que ocurría todos los días. Y de hecho, tardó mucho en convencerlo de hacer aquello—. Cálmate, simplemente.

El ruso le miró cuando la primera aguja se acercó a su piel. Aún así, no dijo nada y esperó sentir el pinchazo.

Minutos después, contrario a lo que podría haber pensado, comprobó que era bastante relajante.


	5. El límite del aburrimiento

**Título:** El límite del aburrimiento.

**Claim|Prompt: **Rusia/China |Ropas orientales.

**Palabras: **600**.**

**Advertencias: **HUMOR FAIL.

* * *

Todo había surgido en un confuso momento donde ambos tocaron el extremo de la ociosidad y el ambiente no daba como para perderse en profundos temas de conversación. Gracias a ello, Iván y Yao se encontraban en una de las tantas habitaciones del hogar del primero realizando la última idea que se les había ocurrido para pasar el rato.

—Tienes que salir de allí, Yao~ —mencionó el ruso con una sonrisa divertida bailándole en los labios. Estaba sentado en un taburete y miraba casi sin parpadear la puerta en donde el oriental se encontraba—. Quiero verte.

Ruidos amortiguados salían de la puerta que lo separaba del de cabello oscuro y cuando Iván pensó que tendría que ir él mismo a sacarlo de su encierro; éste apareció. Sin quererlo una ligera risa se le escapó y no hizo más que aumentar el ceño fruncido de Yao; entonces fue cuando se percató de que el rostro del más bajo estaba completamente rojo, casi hasta morado en las mejillas, pero lejos de sentirse amedrentado ante esa expresión, aumentó la sonrisa que tenía.

—Me siento totalmente ridículo, aru —murmuró Yao apoyando su espalda en la puerta que cerró hace poco. Sus oscuros ojos se centraron en la sonriente cara de Iván y contuvo un suspiro frustrado.

Se preguntó porqué hacía eso. La respuesta le llegó con rapidez: El ocio y el aburrimiento provocaban cosas que ni él mismo podría imaginar.

—Te ves extraño, Yao —dijo Iván al poco rato—. Quién diría que mis ropas te quedarían tan enormes…

Se dio todo el tiempo del mundo para observarle; ambos en un acuerdo mutuo habían decidido intercambiar sus vestimentas habituales (¡La ociosidad!). Aunque por el sorteo de una moneda y el capricho del ruso, a Yao le había tocado colocarse el gran abrigo de Iván antes de que éste siquiera pensara en tocar la chaqueta verde de su compañero. Por eso se encontraba mirando aún rojo de vergüenza a cualquier parte del cuarto (todo para no toparse con la divertida sonrisa del de cabellos claros). El abrigo de Rusia le quedaba enorme, tan grande que sus brazos se perdieron en las mangas y el largo que debería llegar a las rodillas, pasaba al menos hasta sus pantorrillas.

La risa de Iván fue lo único que se dejó oír durante varios segundos.

— ¿Estarás feliz, aru? —Preguntó a medida que luchaba con sus labios que intentaban formar una sonrisa traicionera que evidenciaría lo mucho que le divertía la situación. Estiró los brazos y señaló el pecho de Iván que ahora estaba cubierto con una sencilla camisa blanca; la punta de sus dedos chocó con la tela del abrigo—. Ahora te toca a ti ponerte mi ropa.

Iván obediente, tomó la ropa del chino que estaba en un rincón y se metió en el cuarto que antes ocupó Yao. Éste aún con la ropa del otro puesta se encaminó a un pequeño espejo para observarse; aunque se veía extraño y parecía más pequeño de lo normal entre toda esa vestimenta gigante, le gustaba en cierta medida verse así.

— ¡Listo!

El ruso salió, con la chaqueta y los pantalones de Yao puestos. Era evidente que le quedaban sumamente cortos puesto que parte de sus muñecas y tobillos estaban expuestos. El chino soltó una risa repleta de alegría.

—Pues tú no te ves nada mal, aru… —musitó con una sonrisa divertida—. Aunque te quede corto. Demasiado corto.

Iván tosió con fuerza.

—No me molesta lo corto. Sino _la zona_ donde tus pantalones me están apretando.

El chino parpadeó varias veces antes de enrojecer con furia. Iván se rió.


	6. Sentir

**Título:** Sentir

**Claim|Prompt: **Rusia/China |Sujetar.

**Palabras: **251.

* * *

El viento del exterior le agita los cabellos y siente que es una provocación, un reto mudo y sordo que nadie salvo él puede oír. "Quiero que vengas conmigo y vueles" puede escuchar en su cabeza, en una canción siniestra y hermosa. Se acerca y en su campo de visión aparece el bello paisaje de Moscú que desde las alturas se mezcla en tonos melodiosos. Perfectos.

Sonríe aún cuando sus ojos rojos evidencias las lágrimas que ahora dejan su alma completamente desnuda. Coloca un pie en el marco de la ventana y por un fugaz segundo las palabras de Yao se le cruzan por la cabeza: "Siempre me quedaré a tu lado". Su sonrisa aumenta, sus ojos arden y sus manos se afirman a la estructura de metal buscando sostenerse.

—No lo hiciste. Como todos, te fuiste.

Quiere completar con un "Me dejaste también", pero la voz real de Yao, no la ilusión que el aún guarda en su cabeza le rompe los oídos. Le corta el alma.

—Si te tiras… —comienza controlando lo más que puede el temblor de sus labios que contrastan con su mirada brillante. Dolida y que simplemente se topa con la muralla que es la espalda rusa—. Me quedaré completamente solo, Iván.

—Lo sé, Yao.

Podría intentar pedir perdón por eso, pero no lo hace, ¿Tendría sentido hacerlo? Suena despechado, aún en su propia cabeza.

—Ahora sabrás lo que se siente.

Y entonces, avanza con los ojos abiertos para verlo todo. Para sentirlo absolutamente todo.


	7. Dejarse vencer

**Título:** Dejarse vencer.

**Advertencias: **Angst.

**Palabras: **600.

**Prompt: **Caída.

**Nota: **Es algo así como el previo del prompt anterior.

* * *

Muchas veces lo había visto ahogado en la más grande miseria, en momentos donde todo parecía apuntar que el fin de Rusia llegaría, pero y contra todo pronóstico él se levantaba sonriendo y vencía. Y se reía del momento duro del que fue víctima. Y Yao no necesitaba observarlo demasiado para darse cuenta de que algo en el ruso crecía. Entonces se preguntaba con una taza de té bordeando sus labios si lo que veía era fe o energía; o simplemente vida y deseos de seguir.

Nunca lo supo, pero eso no significaba que no deseara saberlo y todavía se desvive por hallar una respuesta.

Por eso, cuando tuvo que obligadamente dejar a Rusia y a su comunismo y seguir su propio camino; el chino sabía que aunque le dolería, Iván se pondría de pie. Como siempre. Como él mismo rogando de forma interna, esperaba. Aún así caminar ese momento a su despacho y anunciarle su decisión no fue fácil.

—Me iré, Iván —había dicho aquella vez mirándole a los ojos con calma. El ruso le observaba sin entenderle en un principio, con ese brillo que le hacía arder las entrañas. Y a Yao le dolía, porque no quería dar explicaciones; pero no tenía opción y tras respirar con absurda profundidad, tuvo que hacer frente—. Nuestras ideologías seguirán caminos diferentes, aru.

Pero aunque vio el dolor nublarle los ojos, supo que podría seguir. Porque era Rusia. Porque era Iván.

Y como predijo, se levantó y aunque por algún tiempo sus relaciones fueron tan filosas como las dagas con las que él entrenaba; aquello le bastaba. En el fondo se preocupaba por el ruso y quería verle bien. Si él estaba o no en el medio era un detalle doloroso, pero con el que podía vivir en paz.

Y como una cruel broma, volvió a ser testigo de Rusia ahogado, tropezando con la piedra que eternamente se aparecía en su camino: la soledad producto de la desintegración del mundo que lograba construir.

—La Unión Soviética se desintegró, aru.

No sabe cómo entró en la casa de Iván, ni porqué se motivó a ir a verle el día después de la caída de la URSS. Pero fue y encontrarse con el rostro de Iván hundido entre sus manos, con sus labios intentando sonreírle como lo hacía antaño era más de lo que había esperado hallar allí.

Con el corazón en la mano se le acercó y no dejó que ninguna palabra escapase de sus labios ni de los de Iván. Le abrazó con toda la fuerza del mundo.

Quería, como siempre, verlo levantarse y elevar la cabeza para poder hablarle.

—Quedé solo.

—Estaré contigo, aru —interrumpió, pisándole las palabras, aún con sus brazo cerrados con firmeza en la espalda rusa.

—No, Yao. Eso se acabó.

E Iván le dedicó un gesto ambiguo y se liberó de su agarre para salir de allí. El chino entendió, tras unos segundos la indirecta, porque aunque Yao quisiera quedarse con Iván, China no podía porque ya nada era como antes.

Pero mostrando su terquedad, le siguió y subió las escaleras hasta llegar a la parte más alta del edificio.

Nunca podría olvidar a Rusia mirando la ventana. Ni el entendimiento de verlo allí, derrumbado totalmente, abandonado de la chispa que siempre vio crecer cuando se levantaba. Porque ahora no había nada.

Iván se había rendido a seguir ponerse de pie, cansado de caer tantas veces.

—Ahora sabrás lo que se siente.

Y verle desaparecer porque se cansó de luchar es algo que nunca podrá olvidar.

— ¿Por qué te rendiste, aru? Yo quería ayudarte a levantarte.


	8. Necesidad de respuestas

**Título:** Necesidad de respuestas.

**Advertencias: **Nada mortal.

**Palabras: **310.

**Prompt: **Niño.

* * *

China no vive de recuerdos, al menos no como lo hacen otros países que han perdido familia como él. No vive atado a épocas de oro y de risas y de enseñanzas. Dejó aquello muy atrás y ahora se concentra solamente en salir adelante, en el futuro de su gente y en él mismo.

(Pero el recuerda, de todos modos momentos donde era el más grande del mundo. Donde parecía ser la única persona mayor y que tenía a más gente de la que podría contar a su cuidado. Habían sonrisas y juegos. Palabras y abrazos. Miradas cargadas de adoración y él era grande. Más inmenso de lo que podría ser alguna vez. De lo que es ahora.

Más grande, incluso, que Rusia. Que su espalda ancha, que su altura que hoy en día le hace elevar la cabeza al cielo para observarle de reojo.)

— ¿En qué piensas, Yao?

Cierra los ojos, porque no admite que se pierde en esas imágenes que le bombardean cada tanto. En el rostro aniñado del ruso, en su sonrisa y en su mirada llena de reproche por darle más prioridad a sus hermanos que a él que le reclama. Que le pide ayuda envuelto en su gigante bufanda. Tanto recuerdo…

—Nada importante, aru —responde aún con la oscuridad rodeándole. Puede sentir como a su lado, Iván se revuelve en el asiento; quizás le mira con intensidad, quizás con una sonrisa vaga—. Recordaba cuando era más joven.

Le mira, encogiendo los hombros y quitando importancia al asunto. Porque no tiene importancia para él rememorar el pasado, aunque sonría ante la imagen de su compañero siendo más joven y más bajo. Siendo diferentes.

—Volvamos a esos documentos, que quiero descansar, aru.

(¿En qué punto todo cambió tanto? ¿Cuándo dejó de crecer?

Aunque no lo piense demasiado, hay cosas que necesita encontrarles respuestas.)


	9. Oportunidad

**Título:** Oportunidad.

**Advertencias: **¿Angst?

**Palabras: **347.

**Prompt: **Quizás.

* * *

Sabe que no puede pedir la felicidad, la alegría o la perfección. No es idiota y jamás ha permitido que esos ideales absurdos se cuelen en su cabeza. Después de todo es Rusia y anhelar todo eso es sencillamente imposible para él.

Aún así, sueña con esos momentos. Con los instantes pequeños donde todo se vuelve hermoso y brillante. Utópico. El cielo máximo que cualquier ser puede aspirar a acariciar con sus manos desnudas. Y duele soñarlo despierto como ahora, observando al mundo prepararse para la guerra, para todo a lo que está acostumbrado pero se aleja de sus deseos. De sus añoranzas.

(Duele tanto, que está seguro que su alma está trisada y quebrada de agonía.)

Ha aprendido a vivir así, de todas maneras.

Por eso ha construido su relación comunista con China de forma cuidadosa. Porque no quiere caer en desear algo que para él es imposible. Aún cuando duela, aún cuando corten las miradas blandas que el oriental le da cuando lo observa por completo, cuando le _atraviesa _su esencia mucho más de lo que nadie había hecho. Y todo se rompe a su alrededor (porque, mierda, el chino le traspasa por completo y le desnuda con tan solo sonreírle). Su mundo se destruye como si fuera de cristal porque permite que su cabeza se llene de deseos que odia. (Pero es que Yao es algo que escapa de su control.)

(Pero por unos segundos, sonríe y se rinde ante ellos. Deja que sus sueños sean realidades finas que atesorará para siempre.)

—No me dejes, Yao.

Con todo eso, no, por todo eso es que ahora lo abraza con una fuerza que antes desconocía que tenía. Y el chino la entiende, porque cierra sus brazos alrededor de su espalda con la misma intensidad. Con el mismo deseo oculto mientras ambos se funden en ese gesto.

—Nunca, aru.

Y aunque Rusia jamás se ha permitido pedir la perfección envuelta en la felicidad; en ese momento se deja caer en esa red, porque es lo que desea con todo su ser.

(Y quiere darse _esa_ oportunidad.)


	10. Posibilidades

**Título:** Posibilidades.

**Advertencias: **¿Angst?

**Palabras: **151.

**Prompt: **¿Qué puedo perder?

**Nota: **Mención a la Revolución Rusa.

* * *

_"¿Qué puedo perder?"_ Le había dicho hace años, con una sonrisa que nunca cruzó por sus ojos lilas. _"¿Qué puedo perder?"_ Había gritado con fuerza en ese mismo momento al no tener respuesta alguna de China, su compañero de frontera, a pesar que éste era zarandeado con fuerza. El oriental, con el rostro serio le había dicho que no lo sabía, pero que era peligroso meterse en una guerra cuando su hogar estaba lleno de tensiones, cuando la gente parecía odiar a su jefe y el odio alimentaba los corazones de la prole.

Pero Rusia le había sonreído, de forma gélida y sin soltarle los hombros; y le había dicho que no había de que preocuparse. Que no perdería nada.

(Aunque temía, sí, lo hacía. Pero su enorme abrigo impedía que el resto viera sus ligeros temblores)

_"Puedes perderte a ti mismo, Iván"_ le había dicho China con los labios tensos y los ojos preocupados. _"Puedes dividirte y transformarte de nuevo."_

¿Qué tanto puede perder, en realidad?


	11. No importa

**Título:** No importa.

**Advertencias: **Nada mortal.

**Palabras: **189.

**Prompt: **Locura.

**Nota: **Es algo bastante fail, a decir verdad. También es un AU(?)

* * *

Todos sus hermanos lo calificaban de locura. En palabras de cada uno la relación que había decidido mantener con aquel ruso que ingresó en su escuela estaba mal. _"¡No nos da confianza!"_ le argumentaron todos a la vez en la cena, él estaba en la cabeza de la mesa.

Yao había preguntado la razón de aquello y Kiku se había adelantado a las palabras de todos diciendo que Iván era extraño y que había algo en él que a ninguno le gustaba. Ante ello, el oriental contestó con calma que no lo conocían y que no tenían porqué juzgarlo sin tener una base clara.

Y aunque toda su familia siguió argumentando en contra de la relación que había formado, los comentarios le resbalaron. Pues ciertamente, a Yao no le importaba lo que opinara el resto mientras él estuviera satisfecho.


	12. Alegría

**Título:** Alegría.

**Advertencias**: Fluff.

**Palabras: **176.

**Prompt: **Galletas de la fortuna.

* * *

Tras un largo y agotador día entre reuniones y acuerdos internacionales, Iván y Yao decidieron tomarse un descanso yendo a comer a un restaurant chino por insistencia del ruso. "¡Es que tu comida me gusta demasiado, Yao!" había dicho sin parar durante varios minutos hasta lograr que ambos se encaminasen al lugar que él quería. Y ahora los dos terminaban de comer y entre charlas relajadas pasaban el rato.

— ¿Quieres abrir una galleta de la fortuna, aru? —Cuestionó el chino de pronto, alzando las cejas con ligereza.

Iván asintió, entusiasmado con la idea. Yao no tardó en llamar a alguien para que cumpliera su pedido y a los pocos minutos en una pequeña bandeja llegó una galleta. El ruso la observó varios segundos antes de tomarla y partirla.

— ¿Qué dice, aru?

Iván leyó en voz alta el papelillo no sin antes alisarlo todo lo que le era posible: "_Tendrás un día de alegrías y buenos momentos, disfrútalos como nunca_".

—Se está cumpliendo bastante bien —observó con una sonrisa a la que Yao no tardó en corresponder.


	13. Alcánzame

**Título:** Alcánzame.

**Advertencias**: Nada.

**Palabras: **112.

**Prompt: **Estrella.

* * *

Ambos tienen una fascinación casi morbosa por las estrellas. Pueden pasar horas tendidos en lo más alto de algún edificio emblemático mirando a las parpadeantes luces en el cielo. Intentan, estirando los brazos alcanzarlas, pretendiendo tocarlas porque entre las charlas que sostienen allí, concuerdan en varios puntos. En varios ideales.

Ideales que en algún minuto los hicieron pasar días enteros pegados a la aguja y al hilo, cociendo las estrellas que tanto aman en sus respectivas banderas.

—Son nuestra libertad —murmura Iván aún con la mano estirada hacia el infinito, sus dedos moviéndose intentando tocar las luces brillantes del cielo.

—Nuestro símbolo, aru —agrega Yao con la vista perdida en la noche.

* * *

**Nota**: Bueno, esto es porque la estrella (en este caso la roja, pero como esos dos son comunistas, es aplicable a ambos) representaba tanto a la unión de todos los países como a los cinco grupos sociales que movieron el socialismo (juventud, militares, campesinos, obreros e intelectuales). Y por eso lleva a la libertad socialista, porque la unión de todo eso los hace ser lo que son. Espero que se entienda Dx.


	14. Cosas de tiempo

**Título:** Cosas de tiempo.

**Advertencias**: -

**Palabras: **202.

**Prompt: **Años perdidos.

* * *

Para ellos el tiempo no es algo que tenga verdadera importancia. Son países, no tiene sentido medir su tiempo como lo mide el mundo completo, porque es diferente. Porque de partida, ellos no son ni siquiera humanos y no podrían clasificar cosas como la edad o los años con la misma importancia que sus habitantes le dan.

Por eso no se preocupan si se separan de forma momentánea, porque se vuelven a encontrar, porque aunque no sea obra de ambos, es normal que tengan que mirarse, que saludarse y que sonreírse. Porque son Rusia y China, compañeros, amigos, amantes. Son tantas cosas innumerables, que una cantidad de tiempo no puede separar, porque se atraen de forma inconsciente y solos se encargan de unirse. De volverse uno.

Destino, lo llaman algunos. Ellos aún no saben qué nombre otorgarle.

De todas maneras, no les importa lo que sea, lo único que les interesa, es encontrarse. El tiempo en aquello no es nada.


	15. ¡Otra vez!

**Título:** ¡Otra vez!

**Advertencias**: No alcanza a ser violencia, así que nada.

**Palabras: **600.

**Prompt: **Artes marciales.

* * *

Es la sexta caída.

— ¡Levántate, aru!

La voz de Yao se le cuela por los oídos incluso antes de tocar el piso. Cuando su espalda choca contra el duro concreto, Iván ya se siente completamente preparado para hacer caso a aquellas palabras y dobla las piernas, buscando impulsarse hacia arriba. Respira agitado y en un intento de obtener algo más de aire estira la polera blanca que lleva y la mueve hacia adelante y atrás, para que el pecho se le despeje.

—Vamos, Iván. De nuevo.

Pero Yao no le da tiempo si quiera de recuperar el aliento.

Levanta la mirada y se encuentra con que el asiático ya está en posición para atacarle, ligeramente agachado y con los delgados brazos, que son visibles debido a que decidió colocarse algo sin mangas, estirados; tiesos y convertidos en armas mortales. Traga saliva y con toda la calma que puede reunir, se acomoda para recibir el ataque.

Otra vez, el chino se mueve con una velocidad que él aún no alcanza. No es que sea lento, simplemente es que el concepto de velocidad le cambió por completo y aquí Yao es quién domina todo; quién con firmeza pero soltura se mueve en posiciones extravagantes y quién con gracia logra asestarle golpes en las costillas que lo mandan, nuevamente, a besar el piso.

Y ahora, mientras vuelve a oír la orden de levantarse se pregunta por qué tuvieron que entrenar en el concreto y no en algo más acolchado. Como si Yao le leyera la mente, responde acercándose para ver si el golpe fue duro, que en aquello no iba a ser blando, porque ellos debían fortalecerse de todas las maneras posibles. Y si entrenar en concreto era una de esas maneras, bienvenida sería. De todas formas, la situación no era como si Iván fuera a replicarle, porque él fue en primer lugar el que sugirió que le enseñara artes marciales. Reclamar, como se puede observar, sería ridículo.

—Te colocas mal, Iván —resopla el chino mientras tira sus mechas de cabello hacía un lado—. Subes demasiado los brazos y te pones tieso como un palo, aru. Lo repito de nuevo, tienes que relajarte, no tensionarte —se detiene a escasos pasos del ruso y éste ya completamente de pie le observa esperando alguna otra explicación—. Veamos esos brazos.

Cierra el espacio que los separa colocándose detrás de Iván y le toma los antebrazos para colocarlos en la posición ideal. Todo eso mientras le dice que tiene que dejarlos así.

—Si los bajas no sirve porque no te proteges, sólo los mueves como algo más. Tienes que convertirlos en tu defensa, no en un punto de debilidad, aru —termina de decir y se mueve para quedar frente a frente. Manifiesta su satisfacción con una sonrisa y un suave asentimiento de cabeza—. Vamos de nuevo.

Y esta vez logra mantenerse, aunque flaquea un segundo, pero logra aguantar en sus brazos la patada que el chino le dio. Éste lanza una exclamación de conformidad y con un gesto de malicia se mueve hacía un lado y vuelve a derribar a Iván, pateando un costado.

—Resultó —anuncia antes de respirar con profundidad. Iván sigue en el piso, mirándole aún por haberlo botado de aquella forma—. Eso fue para ver si eras capaz de moverte ante un segundo ataque. Con el tiempo y si seguimos entrenando, podremos mantener un combate.

El ruso quiere golpearlo por eso, pero sabe que le sería imposible. Tanto por la mano extendida de Yao, como por la sonrisa que éste le regala.

Y también, porque no podría aguantar otra patada.


	16. Como flores

**Título:** Como flores

**Advertencias**: Angst.

**Palabras: **400.

**Prompt: **Girasol marchito.

* * *

Observará como Rusia toma un girasol y con pasos que la hierba acalla se le acercará para colocar la flor entre sus manos. "_Es un regalo para que me recuerdes_" le dirá antes de soltar una risita y mirarle con esa profundidad que lo deja anonadado. Se escuchará agradecer el regalo y se sentirá sonreír, aunque tenga la cabeza en cualquier parte menos en aquel lugar, porque segundos antes de darle aquel regalo, el ruso declarará que le quiere a su lado.

Y por más que piense en que significa aquello, China no será capaz de encontrar una respuesta adecuada, porque no entenderá. ¿Rusia le quiere a su lado? ¡Pero si es su compañero! ¿Qué más querrá? Aunque se lo pregunte mientras las manos de ambos sigan apretadas una contra la otra nada le será satisfactorio.

Porque aunque le cueste admitir, no entiende el significado del amor de pareja, porque no sabe identificar que se ha enamorado con lentitud.

Aún así ese girasol será un recuerdo hermoso en su despacho y sin quererlo, lo mirará cuando se distraiga, acordándose de Iván y del tacto cálido de sus dedos sobre su mano.

—Tendré que pedirle otro, aru —dirá varios días después, cuando observe al girasol marchitarse y el propio recuerdo de Iván entristecerse en su cabeza.

Solo, viajará para cumplir ese capricho y la sonrisa de Iván le recibirá. Al igual que sus manos cálidas y la sensación extraña que de a poco se apodera de su pecho y le trae una calidez que nunca antes había sentido. Calidez que disfrutará y pedirá que se quede allí para toda la eternidad.

Y cuando los girasoles se conviertan en parte natural de su despacho y las visitas a Rusia harán crecer ese extraño sentimiento que no es capaz de entender por completo; el ruso le sonreirá y enredará sus dedos enguantados con los desnudos suyos.

— ¿Lo entiendes, Yao? —Preguntará Iván con una sonrisa triste, aún sujetándole las manos con fuerza—. Lo nuestro es como los girasoles. Crece y al tiempo se marchita por mucho que lo cuides.

Aún cuando la calidez seguirá allí y la mano de Rusia le apretará más fuerte que nunca, entenderlo será inexplicable.

"_Te quiero a mi lado, pero sé que nos separaremos algún día_" pronunciará Rusia aún sonriéndole. El chino sólo responderá que tratará de evitar aquello.

—No puedes evitar que las flores se marchiten, Yao.

* * *

Y hasta aquí alcancé a escribir 8D. Reconozco que no creí que escribiría tanto de estos dos, pero el OTP fue más fuerte que yo y me ganó la tentación. Fue una experiencia divertida y bueno, la pasé bien haciendo tanto drabble. Aunque muchos hayan sido medios angst, pero era inevitable que no lo hiciera así Dx.

Y ahora que me acostumbré a hacer drabbles de esos dos(?). Quizás haga algún fic largo, quizás.

En fin.

Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que entraron a leer y también a quienes me dejaron un comentario~.


End file.
